Question: The following line passes through point $(-9, 5)$ : $y = -\dfrac{8}{7} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Answer: Substituting $(-9, 5)$ into the equation gives: $5 = -\dfrac{8}{7} \cdot -9 + b$ $5 = \dfrac{72}{7} + b$ $b = 5 - \dfrac{72}{7}$ $b = -\dfrac{37}{7}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{37}{7}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{8}{7} x - \dfrac{37}{7}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-9, 5)$